Memories
by dark-birdie
Summary: Rath THOUGHT he lived in modern-day Japan. But guess what? HE THOUGHT WRONG! His whole world is changed as a fox-girl takes him away to another world, CLAIMING to be his fiancé!


Spiral: ((for those of you who forgot about it, this story was previously written before and was updated for a LONG LONG LONG time, and i have rewritten it better)) Wow. . .i read this over. . .and it REALLY REALLY SUCKED. . .so, im going to rewrite this WHOLE ENTIRE THING, with better grammar, and a slower-pace storyline:Spiral and Aquajogger cheer: anywho, first chappie, and a note: Rath's last name has been changed to Kinomura, cause Illuser. . .is, well, going to be in here, but not at the moment. . .AND I JUST WANT IT TO BE KINOMURA OKAY!

Chapter 1- Sickness

Rath rushed angrily out the door. What the hell? Stupid older brother didn't even both to wake him up in time to wash, eat, or do ANYTHING other than slam a frozen waffle down his throat and choke to death. Stupid, stupid, STUPID, Thatz.

"Damn you Thatz! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" shouted Rath angrily, quickly combing back his black and white (much to his teacher's dismay) hair. Crimson red eyes bore holes in the back of his older brother's head. "You always do this!"

Thatz just laughed and took a chunk out of his bagel smeared with cream cheese. ((a/n: wow, I REALLY want to eat one now. . .)) "Aw, c'mon Rath! You know I have sleeping problems!" Wind blew through his messy brown hair and bright green eyes glinted with happiness mixed in with a big fat chunk of stupidness. He had a scar running diagonally from the top right corner of his forehead to the bottom-left corner of his left cheek, and another one shaped as an X right next to it.

Rath finally caught up to the older boy and slowed his pace; taking in deep breaths to make up for lost ones. He glared a glare that would make anyone swallow, choke, and cough out their bagel smeared with cream cheese, at Thatz who swallowed, choked, and coughed out his bagel smeared with cream cheese. "So! You're still the older one, so you should be more responsible!"

Thatz sighed lightly and ruffled up his younger brother's oddly colored hair. "Cut me some slack, will yah? I'm still not used to being the head of the house! I'm really not an adult yet!"

Rath stopped his glare and complaints. _'He's right. He doesn't show it, but I know mom and dad's death was hard on him, too. Now he has to be the adult of the house.'_ Rath was always amazed at how his brother could keep smiling everyday without a single frown.

As their school came into view, a stream of students had already started to file in through the large double doors.

"Ah, crap! The second bell's already rung!"

"See yah later Rath!" shouted Thatz, already up the stairs, "Don't forget that we have Kendo practice today!" Then, all sights of older brother were gone with the crowd of disappearing students entering the school.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Thatz wake you up late again? You've been barely making it to class this whole week!"

"At least I made it on time today," said Rath, stifling a yawn, "Don't worry Hiro, I'll get an alarm clock."

Nohiro Uryu gave an unsatisfied sigh, entwining raven-colored hair in his fingers. "You do realize that you've been saying that this whole week." Brown eyes stared bluntly at his friend.

"MR. KINOMURA AND URYU!" came a shout from across the room. "ARE YOU QUITE DONE WITH YOUR IDLE CHIT CHAT!"

The two friends' hair stood on end as they nodded silently and sank LOW into their seats. Their teacher was SCARY.

As their class went on, Rath straightened behind his desk and sighed. Today was going to be another boring school day. He couldn't wait for it to be over. _Kendo _was today. He loved practicing it. _'I wonder if I'll be able to use a sword today. . .'_ he thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-

The day slowly went by, and then FINALLY, the final bell rang and students everywhere cheered for joy at the coming of a weekend.

'Kendo, kendo, KENDO!' thought Rath as he quickly uttered his goodbyes and rushed out the front doors to meet Thatz whom Rath assumed didn't have a bagel smeared with cream cheese anymore. ((wow. . .i have bagel-smeared-with-cream-cheese obsessive ness. . .)) "Thaaaaatz!"

After waiting for a much too long amount of time, Rath got quite sick of waiting for his brother and went to search for him. "Damn it, where are you!"

And his answer came in the form of dark green hair, with equally as dark green vicious eyes.

"Not again. . ." muttered Rath to himself and he watched the fight before him. Thatz somehow ALWAYS got into fights with other people. This time, it was the school bullying champion, Saabel. ((sorry to all you Saable lovers out there! I just needed someone to fill in this little role here. . .so I could only think of him!)) He wasn't worried, though. His brother had been in one too many fights and had successfully one them all in less than one minute. So he found a comfortable seat on the ground and waited for Thatz to finish beating the crap out of his opponent.

He waited as the fight went past the usual time of one minute. Actually, it had been three already. The boy looked up to see his brother losing badly. Wait, WHAT THE HECK! Thatz didn't lose!

Rath saw the form of his brother fall to the floor, clutching his throat in pain. Thatz swore as he couldn't bear his own weight to stand up. He started to cough heavily, wincing as each breath made needles shoot down his spine. He coughed and coughed. . .then the blood started coming. . .

0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Spiral: woooooooooah! Didn't see that one coming, did ya! Anywho, yah, better version now, not the crappy one like before! REVIEW!


End file.
